


out of your depth

by leejueun



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swimming, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejueun/pseuds/leejueun
Summary: jungeun hates jinsoul for always getting in her head





	out of your depth

**Author's Note:**

> gonna make this 5k or 7k words....

jungeun can’t help but feel weightless in the water she’s curled up as a ball, here she feels peaceful her mind starts to relax.

until the muffled sound of someone’s voice from above the water starts to call out what sounds like her name. jungeun swims up to the surface and there she takes her first breathe.

“junge- what the fuck” the brunette jumps in spot with a towel in hand jungeun takes off her goggles to see jiwoo better.

“sorry” she breathes out swimming towards the non swimmer who sets the towel down on the tiles instead of offering it to her “what are you doing here”

“remember we’re going out with my girlfriend?” jiwoo says while sitting on the towel just in front of the swimmer (jungeun could pull her in the water but she choses not to)

“right....”

“you forgot” jiwoo frowns

jungeun could only flick the little droplets of water that trails along her fingers at jiwoo who lets out a whine before covering her face.

“no, I was just really into practice today” she floats on the water jiwoo pouts and speaks up since the older girl is floating away “where’s coach...and the team?”

“they left an hour ago” jungeun sighs as she drifts away. jiwoo on the other hand takes off her shoes and socks, dipping only feet into the pool “who are you versing this week”

“ridges”

“jinsoul?”

“yeah her...” the name rings in jungeun’s ears

when jungeun backstrokes back to where jiwoo was sitting the brunette smiles with a big grin on her face “hi”, “hey” jungeun replies back when she starts to tread in her spot

“hey what are you doing” jiwoo asked when she felt the faintest touch on her legs jungeun smirks at the younger girl, “nothing you’re paranoid”

“jungeun, no!” jiwoo yells trying to pull her legs back from the water so the swimmer wouldn’t grab ahold of it before her

before she knew it she’s in the deep end and is hanging tightly on jungeun for dear life “jungeun my uniform!” she shirks out because the water is freezing

“it’s just water jiwoo” jungeun whispers to closely to the brunette’s ear which makes her blush a deep shade of a pretty red.

the two girls swim around for a bit splashing each other with the blue water until they’re both tired and floating above the surface

“babe?!” jungeun looks around for the owner of the voice jiwoo immediately takes this chance to splash water right into jungeun’s face and climb up the ladder to get away from the swimmer “sooyoung!”

“practising kim?” sooyoung asked making her way to the swimmer who drags herself out of the water taking off the goggles and her swim cap.

“shut up” she picks up her towel, wipes her face before throwing it over her shoulders making her way to the change rooms

the two brunettes followed behind her “clothes please”

it became a routine. once the swimmer is in the water magically jiwoo is dragged or willingly in the water with her and she somehow ends up wearing jungeun’s comfy clothes and swim team jersey although now she wears sooyoung’s volleyball jersey.

“what?” jiwoo stares back at the two older girls sooyoung ask “aren’t you gonna change”

“I- no! I’m not undressing in front of you guys!” she blushed at the sudden thought the oldest brunette says something that makes the blushing go down to her neck “its nothing I’ve never seen before”

“sooyoung!”

“what?”

“this is so gross I’m out” jungeun groans when she’s changed into her jersey and sweatpants throwing her duffel bag over her shoulders “I’ll be waiting at the gate don’t take too long making out or whatever”

“oh my god!” the smaller brunette makes her way to the bathroom stall with a sooyoung right behind her tail

 

 

“come on faster kim! what is wrong with you today huh? get your head straight! careful with that shoulder! faster kim, faster!”

jungeun’s fingers finally touches the blue tiles and immediately her lungs are gladly accepting the oxygen that passes through, her muscles burn and her ears ring when the sound of a whistle bouncing around the empty natatorium.

she pushes her goggles down taking off her cap with it, the swimmer looks around for her coach, he soon makes it in front of her with a stopwatch in his hand “what was that?”

“swimming” jungeun sneers

“you dived too quickly and you started off slow” he says shaking his head, the swimmer can tell he’s clearly mad maybe even frustrated with her time. he stuffs his hand into his pockets “go take a break we’ll talk later”

he walks off to the exits leaving jungeun alone in the pool, she rolls her eyes climbing back on the tiles putting on her goggles and cap again.

she stands on her block stretching out her muscles then there she takes her position on the block one foot behind the other crouched down with her head tucked.

when she dives into the water she knows she didn’t generate enough velocity like her coach always told her to do, the blonde knew how to dive properly but a certain a blonde has been clouding her mind lately.

when jungeun stops mid swim to take a breather a voice echoes around the school pool

“that’s your best?”

jungeun looks up to the bleachers to make eye contact with someone who’s too familiar for her tasting she lets out a sigh jumping out of the pool grabbing her jersey, she walking up the steps to the girl.

“you know that isn’t my best” jungeun takes a seat beside the ridges student who wore a smirk on her face, she leans on her seat “I know”

“what are you even doing here jinsoul” jungeun questions taking off her cap setting it on her lap “to see what my competition is...clearly it’s going to be an easy race again”

now that gets to jungeun.

“my ass it’s gonna be an easy ra-“

“your coach said something about your shoulders what’s up with that?” the blonde pokes at the obvious shoulder jungeun was injured with, she tries not to wince but flinches which makes jinsoul’s eyes widened.

“fuck off” jungeun smacks her hand away getting up from her seat, making her way down the stairs. jinsoul was only here to get in her head and it wasn’t gonna work not this time, “best if you leave now before I tell my coach”

“okay okay you got it boss” jinsoul stands up to make her way to the exist but not without a remark to intimidate the other blonde “see you at the race jungeunie”

**Author's Note:**

> jinsoul will appear A LOT more and other members too so don’t worry too much about that 
> 
> kudos n comments would be cool and appreciated :)


End file.
